Three's Company
by Prydwen Magic
Summary: Arthur/Guinevere, Sir Leon. Arthur is not happy to find yet another handsome knight in Gwen's home...


**Title:** Three's Company

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Guinevere, Sir Leon

**Spoilers:** Series 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; all characters belong to Shine and the BBC

**Summary:** Arthur is not pleased to find yet another handsome knight in Gwen's home, but an angry interrogation soon becomes a friendly chat.

**Author's notes: **999 words, hope you enjoy and please comment. :) Originally written for a drabble challenge over at livejournal with the theme "Triangle."

Gwen was preparing for bed when she heard a knock at her door. She was cautious answering, knowing that only two hours ago the warning bell had sounded: but thankfully when she slowly opened the door, only Sir Leon stood in the frame, smiling down at her, clearly tired, but ever friendly. Nowadays, under Arthur's orders, the Camelot Guards always made sure the citizens were safe after any trouble.

"Everything okay Gwen?"

"Yes, thanks Leon. Why did the bells sound?"

"A druid escaped from the dungeons – the King insisted the entire company of knights go after him." Leon yawned.

"Why don't you come in a moment, I'll make you a warm drink?" She offered kindly, Leon was a good man, it was the least she could do.

"I would most appreciate that."

Closing the door behind him she turned towards the stove. While she worked they exchanged light conversation, but as Gwen was about to pour the drinks, there was a sharp rapping on her door.

"Who is it now?" Gwen muttered to herself, moving to answer the door. She noticed Leon had a curiously amused look on his face, but ignored it as the thumping on the wood became louder.

"Guinevere!"

Gwen blushed and fought back a groan, not looking at Leon. She opened the door to see a familiar cloaked figure standing there, "Sire."

"Finally," he said moving past her, "Do you know how long I've been stood out there?" He turned to smile at her, but she could still see lines of worry etched on his face.

"Yes Sire I do –_ Leon_ and I could hear you." She indicated the tall knight who was currently sat smirking at her from the table.

"Wha…Leon!" Arthur spun around bumbling and looking surprisingly like Merlin – not that she'd ever tell him. If they weren't in such a dangerous position Gwen would have laughed.

"Hello My Lord." Leon stood, bowing slightly to Arthur, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I…" Arthur began to explain himself, before realising he didn't have to "…What are you doing here?"

"After the druid's escape, I came to check everything was okay with Gwen – as you ordered of course – and then she kindly offered me a drink." Leon smiled graciously at Gwen, and she returned the gesture easily. Arthur, on the other hand, scowled – _Guinevere already had enough handsome knights chasing after her._

"Sir Leon – I asked the guards to check on the people, not the knights." He accused, raising an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

Gwen looked confused, while Leon fought back the urge to laugh and ask _'Why are you here then?' _Now was the time to reveal what he had guessed.

"Well, I knew you would be especially concerned about…_Guinevere_…so I thought I'd make sure she was safe." He smirked at the young couple before him, both of whom were blushing and trying desperately not to look at each other.

"Well…What do you…?" Arthur mumbled, while Gwen asked "Why would he..?"

"Stop." The knight said simply, and the lovers halted their embarrassed ramblings. "I know about your relationship. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Gwen looked hastily at Arthur for guidance, wondering if they should just admit that Leon was right. The Prince glared at his second-in-command suspiciously for a moment, before his shoulders slumped in relief and he smiled gratefully at his friend, seemingly assured that Leon would keep their secret.

"Thank you Leon, how long have you known?" He moved to sit opposite the knight, while Gwen hurried to pour the drinks.

"I've suspected for a while – especially since I walked in on the two you talking in your chambers, while the King was…" He trailed off shuddering, thinking of the _'Queen'_ Catrina. The men thanked Gwen as she handed over their drinks and joined them, sitting beside Arthur.

Leon smiled at the couple opposite before continuing, "Though I first suspected when I saw you celebrating the jousting – I take it you were Sir William sire?" Arthur nodded, and the three of them laughed gently.

"I knew that man was too clumsy to be the real jouster." Leon muttered chuckling.

"And then there was the dragon…"

"Okay, that's enough." Arthur laughed, "You needn't remind me of my lack of subtlety, Guinevere does that often enough." He turned to smile lovingly at the lady in question, gently tapping his leg against hers under the table.

"Indeed…" she met his gaze, eyes sparkling with mirth, before turning to Leon. "He's hopeless – especially when he's jealous." She teased, not looking at Arthur, knowing his face would be one of outrage.

"I do not get jealous!" Gwen and Leon snorted, trying to smother their giggles.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I give Leon a token for luck in the tournament next week?" Gwen turned to look at him smirking.

"Not at all." He replied, determined not to let the little minx have the last laugh.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course," he met her gaze stubbornly, "As long as he doesn't repay you the same way I did." They smiled at the memory, unknowingly leaning slightly towards each other.

"I really don't want to know." Leon interrupted laughing; they had forgotten he was there. The two of them blushed slightly but their smiles remained.

"I'll be off now – I could do with some sleep." He rose from his seat, murmured his goodbyes and offered Gwen a quick "My Lady" - much to her embarrassment and Arthur's delight – it was about time someone started treating her nobly.

He was halfway towards the castle when Arthur caught up with him – offering a small piece of white cloth. Leon noticed a similar token tied around the Prince's wrist, only this one was lavender.

"From Gwen, she says she hopes it brings you luck – and insisted I have the slightly girlier one." Arthur added, slightly embarrassed, seeing where Leon was looking– but the knight noticed the younger mans smile, "Of course she did sire." _Of course she did._


End file.
